Baby's Q & A
by kissacazador
Summary: It's Baby's birthday and a reporter briefly interviews the Impala for a Q & A about her life with The Winchester Men. *One-shot*


Baby's Q & A

Summary: Today is Baby's birthday and a reporter briefly interviews the Impala for a Q & A about her life with The Winchester Men.

Rated K+

I Do Not Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Baby's Q & A

Well, to all our readers out there, I am here to announce we've landed the biggest interview with the one and only – **Baby**! She has agreed to answer all of our questions honestly and give us unseen information about the men she loves…The Winchesters.

We embark on her at an undisclosed hiding place…

**Reporter**: "Let's start at the beginning for all of our readers unfamiliar with your background".  
**Baby**: "I'm a three speed automatic 275bhp black Chevrolet Impala Sedan with V8 327 engine and a 4 barrel. I was born in Janesville, Wisconsin and rolled off the assembly line in April 24, 1967. My first owner was a middle-aged man named Sal Moriarty who bought me for $3999 He was an alcoholic with two ex-wives and two blocked arteries who spent weekends handing out bibles to the poor. After he died, I ended up at, _Rainbow Motors_, a used car lot in Lawrence, Kansas in 1973 where I was eventually bought an ex-marine named John Winchester. I am of automatic transmission and was blessed to include a cassette tape deck and radio, although Sam at onetime added an iPod jack. Dean ripped it out and tossed it on my backseat and it has not been seen since, hahaha. My family built a secret weapon's compartment in my trunk to help fight off evil so we can save the world. My doors often squeak and John pointed out that Dean needed to polish me more so I don't rust."

**Reporter**: "Do you like the same music as your family?"  
**Baby**: "Yeah, cause there's nothing better and my favorite bands are Metallica, AC/DC and Def Leppard."

**Reporter**: "Do you have a nickname?"  
**Baby**: "Dean calls me _Baby_ and the fans call me _Metallicar_.

**Reporter**: "Favorite quote?"  
**Baby**: "_Because it's the blemishes that make her beautiful_…that's what Chuck wrote when Dean rebuilt me the first time."

**Reporter**: "What song best describes you?"  
**Baby**: "Back in Black" by AC/DC."

**Reporter**: "If a movie was to be made about your life, who could you see playing you and why?"  
**Baby**: "The obvious choice would be the _Leviathan__!__Impala _but I would love to see _The General Lee_ from _The Dukes of Hazzard_ play me because Dean would get a kick out of flying through the air when that car jumps."

**Reporter**: "Did Dean ever do anything so nightmarish and regretful?"  
**Baby**: "Well, all the sex he had was extremely uncomfortable, especially when he lied to the chicks. However, Sam and Bobby did something that made me have nightmares. We had to pull the ghost of Luther Garland so he'd be _scared to death_ by recreating his original death; it was very sad but it worked and we saved Dean from Ghost Sickness."

**Reporter**: "What was your favorite moment?"  
**Baby**: "Wow, there were so many from Dean telling a young John back in '73 to buy me instead of the VW; to when Dean takes the tarp off of me at Lisa's and we go hunting again; to the boys just relaxing on me having a beer. But, I guess my all-time favorite moment is when Dean taught Sam how to work on me because he's _gonna need to know these things for the future_, since Dean was leaving us. He truly cares for both of us and that makes me feel loved."

**Reporter**: "What was your happiest moment?"  
**Baby**: "Besides from being rebuilt and repaired several times by Dean, my happiest moment is when Castiel brought the boys back to 1978 and I got to drive them and their (younger version) parents around. It got really funny when John said, _Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!_"

**Reporter**: "What was your most awkward moment?"  
**Baby**: "When Gabriel turned Sam into me, uh, us…the Sampala…eww."

**Reporter**: "What was your saddest moment?"**  
Baby**: "That horrible night on November 2, 1983 when John Winchester huddled on the hood of his car, holding his children tightly as he watched the flames devour his home, just like his wife. From then on, I was the most important woman in the Winchesters' lives. I truly miss her though.

**Reporter**: "Can you honestly tell us who's a better driver, Dean or Sam?"  
**Baby**: "That's a hard one, because Dean is the one who takes care of me. However, he drives too fast and often drinks, especially lately. I guess Sammy is safer, though he can be distracted by what's he thinking."

**Reporter**: "Are you more of a mother, sister or lover to the Winchester men?"**  
Baby**: "In the beginning, I felt like Dean and Sam's older sister and John as my father, but as time went on, I had to look after them as a mother figure. Then the way Dean has cared for me, it's like being his lover…not in a gross object way, but in an Air Supply way... _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_."

**Reporter**: "What does family mean to you?"  
**Baby**: "Being part of a family means that we will always be there for each other, no matter what. As a member of the Winchester family, I learned how we protect, care for and love one another, whether it's by blood or not. We've been to Heaven, Hell and back but we're always going to be a loving family."

**Reporter**: "Today is your birthday…Happy Birthday. Do the boys have something special planned?"**  
Baby**: "Yeah, they are coming here with a pie and ice cream. Just us eating and gazing at the stars and then they will hafta leave."

**Reporter**: "Well, thank you for granting us this interview and I have just one more question: when are you coming back to help the boys.  
**Baby**: "Soon…very soon."

**Reporter**: "Good, because we're waiting for you to come and help the boys kick some Leviathan ass!"_  
_**Baby**: "Yep, we're in this together…all the way to the end."


End file.
